Bluzarvus
Steam Fire Water |ailments = Windblight Fireblight Waterblight |weaknesses = Dragon Thunder |creator = Democide}} Appearance Bluzarvus' body structure resembles that of other small Elder Dragons like Kushala Daora. The scales on the back have a light purple color growing darker at the head and tail end while the chest's color is a vibrant dark blue which is more pale at the belly. The Elder Dragon's head is purple but the two strong fangs, which grow upwards in a similar fashion as Akantor, but not approximately as big, have a blueish creme tone that turns more vibrant when enraged. The two horns have a purple base and goes in the red sector the closer it gets to the end. Bluzarvus possesses a long neck that is covered in a orange-red mane which turns to a vibrant crimson color when in Rage Mode. The long, slim tail ends in three spikes that have a strong dark blue color. The Elder Dragon's strong wings emit steam in an enraged state. Their light blue coloration and purple webbings blur with the sky in the heat of the jungle. Habitat and Ecology Bluzarvus prefers areas with high tree populations and enough prey and fruits. The places this monster is known to reside include the Moor, the Bamboo Grove and the Unseen Boscage. It can handle heat well, so different jungles are also visited frequently. Unlike many other Elder Dragons Bluzarvus preys quite rarely on other monsters but eats also vegeterian food like nuts, it breaks with the strong jaws, or fruits, it swallows whole. That's the reason why Bluzarvus isn't as much avoided as its relatives. When actually eating meat it can be seen simmering the flesh, eating its prey well done. The dragon is very peaceful due to its mighty presence intimidating most monsters around but can be very aggressive if attacked as they can seemingly feel the intention of an opponent. Bluzarvi are normally solitary but don't deny contact with other individuals of the same species and often stay as pairs for some days after they met. Because of the Elder Dragon's prideful and docile nature it is worshipped by people of the villages around the areas. In mating season the reasonable mind is gone and the males, at that time called Fluid Ignition Czar Bluzarvus, often cause in the heat of courtship great forest fires. These fires are mostly extinguished after mating season by the same individual that caused it. Many fires are also caused in normal battles with other monsters and if the dragon is still healthy enough it puts out the flames with its water breath. Afterwards it can be seen drinking a lot at a lake or river. The forest fires are one reason why it is known so much about it, the other being frequent attacks at towns. It's unknown why these Elder Dragons attack towns but it gets assumed that they can draw a line between human attacks in form of hunters and the town humans live in. A route for moving is out of the question as the Bluzarvi flee in the same direction they came from. So a revenge act of these intelligent dragons seems quite plausible. Abilities Bluzarvus' signature ability is combining water and fire to steam that it fires at great pressure but it can also release either fire or water beams seperately. The monster has two sacs for each element in its chest and combines them in its throat, As the steam beam seems to be quite exhausting it gets used rarely and with intervals in between usages. Bluzarvus is able to turn a steam cloud, it breathes out, into an whirlwind by flapping its wings. Physically the Elder Dragon's most dangerous weapons are the spikes at the tail and the horns. The spikes strike frequently while Bluzarvus is flying and can tear open great wounds on its opponent. Flying is one of its strong points and most attacks strike while air-bourne but the dragon should not be underestimated on the ground as well. Attacks On the ground #'Fire beam': Bluzarvus lifts its front limbs, stomps on the ground and lowers its head and starts breathing fire from its mouth. The beam gets fired as the mouth opens parallel to the ground. This only affects the area in front of its head but the dragon can also use it swaying from side to side. This can be determined when Bluzarvus bends its neck back to its left side, then it fires the beam in the opposite direction. #'Water beam': In essence similar to the fire beam, but it huffs water. The side to side sway gets used the opposite directions. #'Steam beam': Can be used in a similar fashion like the other beams while huffing steam but Bluzarvus may lift the head to attack a certain spot on the ground using the recoil to jump back. The side to side attack is different. After stomping Bluzarvus lifts its head up to the sky and then lowers it to start a beam. It's shorter than the other kinds but the dragon rotates 180° clockwise to attack its full side. #'Steam whirlwind': Bluzarvus releases a cloud of steam from its mouth that blocks view in front of it and then creates a medium-sized whirlwind by flapping its wings. This attack can also be used air-bourne. The whirlwind stays at this point and fades in three seconds. #'Horn thrust': Bluzarvus lowers its head, shakes it and attacks with the horns in the direction of its target in an uppercut motion. This can be chained up to three times in a row. In higher ranks the dragon can use other attacks as follow-up to the horn thrust. #'Turning claw slash': A turning claw slash identical to other Elder Dragons. #'Charge': Bluzarvus moves its right front leg in a bull-like motion and charges towards its target with its horns upfront. In Rage Mode it can change its direction once realigning its body with lifting its front limbs. #'Tail swipe': A tail swipe identical to other small Elder Dragons. #'Tail smash': Bluzarvus turns around and smashes its tail into the ground what causes tremors, may be followed up with a body check. #'Body check': Bluzarvus shakes its whole body and rams its side into the opponent. #'Bite': Bluzarvus charges forth and tries to bite its target twice. While air-bourne #'Beam attacks': The beam attacks get used similarly to the ones of air-bourne Teostra or Kushala Daora. #'Steam whirlwind': See on the ground version. #'Nose-dive attack': Bluzarvus flies higher and dives down to stab the target with its horns. Afterwards it flies up again and either repeats the attack or descends closer to the ground. #'Air-bourne tail swipe': A tail swipe identical to other small Elder Dragons. #'Tail smash': Similar to the ground version but more flexible and faster usually followed up by a nose-dive attack. #'Pin attack': Bluzarvus flies near its target and swipes its tail forward beneath its body causing wind pressure and then smashes down its tail. When it connects the dragon throws itself on the victim and tries crushing it with its jaws. If not stopped it attacks with a steam beam and catapults itself back with the recoil. If the attack doesn't connect the tail gets stuck in the ground for a second leaving it open for attacks. Notes *The weakness is dragon and thunder. *Bluzarvus is titled "Blue Wing Dragon" because of the coloration of its wings. *The horns and fangs (twice) can be broken, the tail and the wings can be wounded. The tail must be wounded before it can be severed. *Bluzarvus can only inflict windblight with its steam whirlwind attack. *There are quests with two individuals of this species. They don't appear simultaneously but after the first one was slain and "disappeared" or was repelled the second one appears. The second Bluzarvus will flee 25 minutes after it appeared. If both were repelled a second quest with two Bluzarvi will be available. If one gets slain, a single Bluzarvus quest will appear. Materials Bluzarvus Scale, Bluzarvus Shell, Bluzarvus Horn (when broken), Bluzarvus Spike (only when tail broken or/and carved from tail), Bluzarvus Tail (when broken or/and carved from tail), Steaming Gemstone, Bluzarvus Claw, Bluzarvus Wing (when broken), Bluzarvus Fang (only when broken), Bluzarvus Plate, Bluzarvus Mane Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon